Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow for the recovery of the hydrocarbons. Once the wellbore has been drilled, various servicing and/or completion operations may be performed to configure the wellbore for the production of hydrocarbons. During drilling operations, servicing operations, completion operations, or combinations thereof, large volumes of often very high pressure fluids may be present within the wellbore and/or subterranean formation and/or within various flowlines connecting wellbore servicing equipment components to the wellbore. As such, the opportunity for an uncontrolled discharge of fluids, whether as a result of operator error, equipment failure, or some other unforeseen circumstance, exists in a wellsite environment. The uncontrolled discharge of fluids from the wellbore, whether directly from the wellhead or from a flowline in connection therewith, poses substantial safety risks to personnel. As such, there is a need for dealing with such uncontrolled fluid discharges.